In Too Deep
by Surf-merGirl1963
Summary: This is a continuation of the short story 'The Ravine' by Graham Salisbury.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own any of these characters.

**Author's Note:  
**This is a continuation of Graham Salisbury's Story _The Ravine _in the _Island Boyz_ collection. One of my favorite short stories! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I'm home!" Vinny let the screen door slam behind him as he stepped into the house. Everything was quiet and it was much too quiet for a Saturday afternoon.

"Mom?" He padded into the empty kitchen and over to the refrigerator. "Mom?" He couldn't find a note and this made him uneasy. His mother, a constant worrier, always left him a note if she went out while he was away. The absence of such a note was eerie.

Vinny threw his wet towel into a hamper in the back laundry room and continued his search of the house. He couldn't believe that his mother would have forgotten to leave a note for him and he couldn't believe she was actually gone. _Maybe she's out back or fell asleep or something?_

He continued to search the residence, ending in the backyard. The property was empty and the car was gone. Vinny sighed and took a seat on the back steps of the house. The peace that had overcome him earlier that day at the ravine suddenly left him and he felt helpless and a little ashamed.

He didn't regret not doing the jump. He was proud he had, and even Joe-Boy, Starlene, and Mo hadn't commented on his decision. He was sure they all thought him cowardly, but that didn't matter. What _did_ matter, and what he _did_ feel ashamed about, was having gone to the ravine in the first place; even after he had told his mother he wouldn't. He saw her disappearance as a sort of punishment for his disobedience.

"Mom, where are you?" He looked out over the yard and down to the empty street. The island was unusually quiet for the time of day and he felt uneasy.

"Hey, Vinny!"

He jumped at the sound of his name and spun around quickly. He spotted Starlene walking around the side of the house. What was she doing there? Was she going to get on his case about not jumping? Was she going to tell him Joe-Boy had been right all along and that he was a coward? Vinny didn't care to hear any of these things, but he figured he'd have to face someone eventually, and it may as well be Starlene.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked as she approached. She said nothing and climbed up the porch steps to sit down beside him. Her blonde hair was still damp from the swim earlier, but she had changed t-shirts and was wearing a different pair of shorts.

"Where's Joe-Boy? I thought the two of you were going out tonight?"

Starlene tossed a handful of blonde hair over her shoulder, "We…um… sort of had a fight."

Vinny was taken-aback. "A fight? About what?"

"About you." She looked at him and Vinny couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. When he didn't answer, she continued, "I told him I thought I respected your decision. I told him I thought it took a lot more guts for you to not jump then to give into our demands and jump just to prove a point." She sort of smiled. "I guess he must have thought I was insulting him because before you know it, here we are yelling at eachother and then I'm running in the house crying."

Vinny didn't understand why she was smiling. The event seemed far from amusing. He also couldn't imagine all that had happened since he had left the group at _Ginger Street_. It had seemed like such a short while since he had arrived home and searched the house for his mom. But judging by Starlene's account, much more time had passed then he had thought. "Where's Joe-Boy now?"

"Don't know, don't care. He's probably off someplace with Mo."

"Was Mo there when the two of you had the fight?"

She nodded. "After you left, Joe-Boy began to call you chicken. That's when I had to step in." She smiled at him again and Vinny thought she expected some sort of thanks for her efforts.

"Um… well… thanks. I guess."

"Sure."

They sat silently for a moment and before long a car pulled into the driveway.

"That your mother?" Asked Starlene.

Vinny didn't answer. Instead he stood and walked down the porch steps where he met the vehicle.

"Vinny," His mother said as she stepped out of the car. "Good, you're home. Give me a hand with these groceries, would you?"

"Sure, Mom." Vinny took one of the paper bags she handed him. When he turned, he saw Starlene was no longer sitting on his porch. It was as if she had disappeared.

"Honey?"

Vinny turned and his mother handed him another bag. Vinny's thoughts of Starlene were soon set aside as he helped his mother with the remainder of the groceries. They soon stood in the kitchen, stashing the items away in the cupboards.

"So…" Said Vinny's mother. "How was your day, honey?"

Vinny shrugged. "Okay."

"Do anything interesting?"

Vinny thought about his trip t the ravine. "No."

His mother smiled and pulled more things out of the grocery bag. She began stashing cans of soup into the pantry. "So… who was that girl you were talking with when I pulled up?"

Vinny felt his face grow warm. "Oh, her? Um… just a friend of a friend from school."

"Oh really…"

Vinny could tell she didn't believe him, but for some reason he didn't care.

"Anyways, do you know when your father is going to be home?"

Vinny shrugged. "How should I know?"

His mother frowned. "I just wondered if he mentioned anything to you. I mean, normally he's home by now."

Vinny shrugged again.

"Well… dinner is in an hour."

"What are we having?"

"You'll see when it's done."

"Okay," Vinny pushed away from the counter and headed for the door. "I'll be outside." He let the screen door slam behind him and sat again on the porch steps. After a few minutes of unsuccessful thought, he wandered out into the yard and headed down the street.

He ended up walking back towards the ravine. He didn't know why he was, he even knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. Something just told him to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When he arrived at his destination, Vinny wandered down the muddy path and towards the pool where he and his buddies had been swimming only hours earlier. As he walked past the various plants the conversation he had with Starlene re-entered his brain. She had stood up for him against Joe-Boy. But why? Vinny couldn't answer that. He didn't want to answer that. The chance that Starlene may like him made him feel funny. It would mean big trouble with Joe-Boy and maybe even with Moe. Vinny didn't want that. He was just comfortable with the way their friendship was now. Cool and composed.

Vinny reached the pool moments later. It was getting late and the sky was already beginning to darken. He looked at the green waters and thought about the dead boy again. He couldn't help it. He knew this ravine would always remind him of Butchie what's-his-name. There was no other way he could ever view this place again. For all he knew, he and his friends had been swimming in he same water as the boy's body. But the diver's hadn't found anybody, he reminded himself. Even so, a chill ran down his spine and goosebumps appeared on his arms.

"Gosh! Quit scaring yourself!" He said aloud, rubbing his chilled arms though it wasn't even cold. Vinny didn't believe in ghosts, but then again he didn't believe in stone goddesses either. But Starlene did. He shook his head again. Who cared what she thought. She was just a girl. A pretty girl. _Joe-Boy's_ girlfriend. Besides, who could want a wimp like him?

Vinny walked father down the trail. He knew it was nearing time for dinner, but he wasn't very hungry. He just wanted some time to think and with his eccentric parents, he knew he wouldn't get any time to do much of anything at home.

When he neared a bend in the path he stumbled. He fell towards the dirt, stopping himself before he landed face-first in the mud. He froze when he spotted something. A small footprint, lay in his line of vision. It looked to have been made by a tennis shoe. Butchie? Vinny hated the path his thoughts had taken. Butchie was dead. He wouldn't be making fresh tracks in the mud.

He pulled himself up off the ground and rubbed his grimy hands on his jeans. Ghosts? Spirits? Dead boys that weren't dead? Vinny stared to wonder if he had swallowed too much ravine water earlier in the day.

A light breeze blew through the trees and leaves rustled. The sound reminded Vinny of rattling bones. _Enough is enough! Why is everything making me think of death all of a sudden?_ He didn't know, but Vinny hastily scrambled back up the trail and past the ravine, not looking back until he had reached home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That night, Vinny couldn't sleep. His mind kept wandering: First to Starlene, then to Mo and Joe-Boy, and lastly, to the ravine. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't stop thinking about Butchy and his untimely end. Or was it truly an end? Vinny figured it must be, after all, you can only die once and if the kid was still alive and hiding out, he was sure that the police would have found him already.

But then, there was Vinny's other problem. Mo and Joe-Boy. Did his friends still think he was a wimp for not having jumped at the ravine? How would they react to him tomorrow? Especially after Starlene and Joe-Boy's break-up? Something Vinny couldn't help but feel responsible for.

And then, there was Starlene. His last and final problem. Why had she come looking for him after her fight with Joe-Boy? Was she interested in him or was she just looking for some sympathy and she figured Mo wouldn't be the one to get it from? Vinny hated being perceived as the emotional one; the kind, cowardly, and obedient one. He sometimes wished he had as much guts as Joe-Boy. At least then, people wouldn't pick on him, but still. Why had Starlene come to find him?

When Vinny finally fell asleep he slept fitfully for the rest of the night. It was a long night and he anticipated that summer vacation was going to be the same way; long and painful.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, Vinny awoke early to the cry of birds outside his bedroom window. He yawned and stretched: not even bothering to look at the time. He figured it was about six in the morning; His father would already be gone at work and his mother would be in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He needed to get up and feed the dogs.

Scratching his back, Vinny pulled on some jeans and padded barefoot into the kitchen. "Good morning, Mom---" He stopped abruptly when he noticed his mother wasn't alone in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Vinny!" Starlene fluttered her fingers at him from her spot at the kitchen table.

Vinny only stared. What was she doing there? He instantly felt embarrassed. What was _he_ doing there; without a shirt and shoes and his hair probably resembling the back of a porcupine? With what he was wearing, he doubted he'd get any service, let alone be allowed to eat his breakfast in peace.

"Breakfast will be done in a minute." His mother called after him as he turned to leave. Vinny only nodded as he headed for his bedroom and shut the door quickly behind him, breathing heavily. The question he had been wondering again entered his mind. What was _she_ doing there? Vinny was angry. He grabbed a wrinkled t-shirt from out of his dresser and pulled it on quickly. He snatched a comb off the top of his nightstand and stood in front of the door mirror pulling it forcefully through the tangles. "Ouch!"

Vinny dropped the comb and flattened his hair back with his hand. _I need to cool down_. He thought to himself. _If I don't, I am going to go bald._ He didn't favor the idea of looking so much like his father and took a couple deep breaths before retrieving the comb and working again at the tangles. As he worked, he tried to come up with a suitable excuse as to why Starlene was there that morning. _She was probably just out for a morning stroll when Mom asked her to join us for breakfast. _

But he knew that wasn't the truth. Starlene couldn't 'just be taking a stroll' and end up at his house. Her house was much too far away for that to occur. She had come there for a reason. But what?

Finally convinced he was presentable, Vinny opened his bedroom door and returned to the kitchen, only hoping that he was prepared for what was to come next.

What was to come next, Vinny would have never suspected.

"Where's Starlene?" Vinny asked when he returned to the table. His mother had already set a large fruit salad on the table along with a stack of hotcakes. Vinny's mother rarely made pancakes and Vinny was sure that something was up.

"She had to leave suddenly. Said there was something she forgot to do at home."

Vinny wasn't sure if he believed her, but took a seat at the table anyways, watching as his mother set a plate in front of him and a full glass of milk.

"So her name's Starlene, huh?" His mother soon joined him at the table and began scooping some of the salad onto her plate. "I wondered. She came in here earlier this morning looking for you. I invited her to breakfast, not even knowing who she was. Now is that crazy of me or what?"

_Yes, very crazy._ Vinny thought, but only pulled the flapjacks closer to his plate so he could slide two off the stack. Starlene had come to see him? Now that was also crazy.

"Do you have any idea what she wanted? I've never seen her around here before. How do you know her, Vinny?"

"Like I told you yesterday, Mom. She's just a friend of a friend." Vinny reached for the fruit salad and dropped several large spoonfuls onto his pancakes.

"So she _was_ the same girl that was hanging around here yesterday, hm?"

Vinny stopped. Same girl? He hated himself for having let his mom make the connection. "Yeah…"

"Well, have you any idea what she wanted?"

Vinny shrugged. No he didn't know. Actually, he wasn't used to seeing so much of Starlene. _That's 'cause she's Joe-Boy's girl._ He reminded himself. _She's never so much as given you more then a second glance before. _Vinny wasn't sure if he liked all the new attention. If Joe-Boy ever found out about it, Vinny was sure he'd be labeled more then just 'the coward who wouldn't jump at the ravine'.

"Hmm…"

To Vinny's relief, his mother soon quieted and he was left to eat his breakfast in peace. When he had finished, he brought his dishes to the sink and then returned to the table to lean over and give his mother a quick peck on the cheek.

"See you later, Mom." He told her as he headed the door.

"Where are you going?" She called after him.

"I don't know."

"Be back for dinner."

"I will."

"And don't forget the dogs!"

Vinny slammed the screen door and hurried down the steps and over to the dog run. He was met with two happy barks from his parent's two golden retrievers.

"Mornin,' Kale, Akela." Vinny greeted the dogs. He cautiously entered the enclosure and pet both the dog's heads as they smothered him in kisses. "Okay, okay, cut it out!" He reached for their dishes and quickly retreated out the gate.

He filled each dish with dry dog food and then replenished their water supply. The two retrievers instantly attacked the rations, leaving Vinny enough time to sneak back out of the enclosure without problem.

"Hey, Vinny!"

Vinny spun around quickly, half-expecting to see Starlene standing there looking at him. Instead, he was caught by the questioning gaze of Mo as he approached.

"What got you so spooked, eh?" Said Mo as he drew nearer. "Those killer dogs almost take your head off or somethin'?"

Vinny knew his friend was joking the moment he said it. Kale and Akela where as harmless as they came. The only way they could hurt anyone, Vinny was sure, was by licking him or her to death. "Hey, Mo." Was all he said.

"Hey." The sly grin stayed on the boy's face as he reached his friend. "So… what you been up to?"

"I just got up a hour ago." Vinny replied. He shrugged. "Haven't been up to much. I was just going to grab my bike and go somewhere. You wanna join me?"

Mo shrugged. "Sure. I've got nothing better to do today. My bike's down by the road."

Vinny nodded. "How about Joe-Boy. Think he'd be up to it?" He started off towards the other side of the house.

"I don't know. He hasn't really been himself today."

"What do you mean?" Vinny turned to his friend.

"That's right, you haven't heard the news have you?"

"What news?" As soon as Vinny said it though, he knew what news Mo was referring to.

Mo dropped his voice to nearly a whisper. "Joe-Boy and Starlene got in a big fight and broke up."

Vinny shrugged.

"That doesn't mean anything to you?"

Vinny shrugged again.

"Okay…"

The two friends soon made it around the house. Vinny instantly spotted his blue bicycle leaning up against the house. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing. Starlene stood nearby. She waved when she saw the boys approach.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Mo said in a low voice.

Vinny shrugged, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. Starlene was there to see him. Apparently she had finished whatever it was she had to do at home. Either that, or she had never really left.

"Hey guys." She greeted both of them with a smile. "What's up?"

Mo frowned at her. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Starlene shrugged, "Just bumming around the neighborhood I guess."

"I guess." Mo echoed. He frowned.

"Did you need your bike?" Starlene turned from Mo and looked to Vinny. Vinny didn't like how this scene was playing out. Was Starlene actually addressing him? Was Mo actually mad at Starlene? And where was Joe-Boy?

"Um… yeah." Vinny said slowly.

"Get lost, Starlene. Vinny doesn't want you hanging around here!" Mo said.

"Is that true?" Starlene said, "Well, I don't think I'll leave until Vinny tells me to." She looked back to Vinny and took a step away from his bike. Mo looked at him too.

"Well, I don't know. I just wanna get out of here, okay?" Vinny hastily stanched up his bike and began carrying it down the road. "You comin,' Mo?"

"Right behind you."

To Vinny's amazement, Starlene didn't chase them. When he snuck a look over his shoulder, he noticed she still stood by the house, hands on her hips, watching them. _I guess whatever she wanted to see me for can wait._

When they got to the road, Vinny hastily scrambled upon his bike and waited until Mo climbed on his own before taking off.

"Let's go check up on Joe-Boy." Mo suggested and Vinny nodded. The two boys headed for town but then, suddenly struck with an idea, Vinny took a quick left and headed in the opposite direction.

"Wait! Where you going?" Mo called after him.

"The ravine!" Vinny called back over his shoulder.

"The ravine?"

"Just trust me!"


End file.
